candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 1132/@comment-24693751-20150826221004
Omg, I don't believe it. I wasn't even trying to get 3 stars, just pass but somehow on my 2nd try I did! It kind of went by in a blur, like the strategy says it ended quickly and spectacularly. Basically I was able to keep making color bomb/color bomb combos once the popcorn started opening up. I think I made 3 of them. Btw I just noticed that it doesn't say anything here about there being mystery candies at the end. Unless I missed it but I'm reading under the categories and don't see it. That was another bizzare thing about this level, it doesn't start with mystery candies and they only come at the very end, I'm not sure precisely when but I was very surprised by them. One of mine was a fish. I only had about 4-5 moves left but was able to get don to one jelly. Didn't have any way to hit it except by sheer luck, I had a color bomb next to a blue candy bomb which was the same color as the fish so it was a no brainier. Just matched the color bomb to candy bomb & the fish finished off the board. I don't think I had one color bomb/striped combo! I did my first try but not my winning one. I did have a cpl of wrap/wrap combos which are one of my favorite & which I always think are underrated as they clear so much space! I also had a color bomb/wrapped. I'm just trying to figure out how I got that score. I also matched a cpl of color bombs to candy bombs if I didn't have a better option. Since the beginning fish are purple and green, I think I matched to one of each to get them going & I'm guessing that added a lot of points(as well as making the board 3 colors for a moment which caused a lot of damage.) I think I ended with 2 stars(but already close to 3) but the cascades at the end were spectacular, that's when the most mystery candies came down & that's what put me over the 9 million mark! Please bare with me as I attempt to post a screen shot, I only have once before this is different. Last time I'd taken one of my phone with my iPad and this time it's the other way around. Anyway have to say this level really surprised me in a good way. And for those of you who are feeling discouraged, I didn't come close my 1st time either, I also shuffled until I was able to have a board with at least 1 special I could make right away. I was able to make a wrap & exploded it near the popcorn so it helps to have a good starting board(well obviously that's always the case but am just throwing out anything I can that may possibly help those struggling. But I have to be honest and say I found this level to be Somewhat Easy and when you beat it a lot of fun!